Hanya Sebatas
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Percakapan kami hanya bisa sebatas ini. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. / Minggu depan, Papa baru bisa pulang. Saat itu, Sai ingin bermain wuung-wuung bersama Papa. Lalu, Mama akan duduk-duduk di sofa sambil tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.


"Elang~! _Wuuung wuung_! Ma, _li'at_!"

Ino berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Toh ia tinggal menunggu laptop berfungsi setelah menyalakannya. Melihat apa yang ingin sang putra tunjukkan sama sekali tak akan membuang waktu. Ralat. Sai _tak pernah_ membuang waktunya sama sekali.

"Wah! Sai gambar elang?" respons Ino sembari tersenyum. Ia menerima kertas yang disodorkan sang putra.

Setelah menerima anggukan kepala yang bersemangat dari sang bocah berusia menjelang empat tahun tersebut, Ino melanjutkan, "Kalau yang ini?"

" _K'inci_! Elang _wuung wuung_ , terus yaa … _k'incinya_ di situ. Apa itu … terus elangnya _mamam_."

"Elangnya makan kelincinya?"

Sai menggeleng cepat. "Elangnya kayak _spideeman_ , _wuung wuung_ … terus yaa, sama _k'incinya_ barengan. _Mamam-mamam_ …."

"Oh, elangnya baik, ya?"

"Iyaaa!"

Ino tertawa sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Sai dengan sayang. Sai memang sudah menunjukkan kegemarannya pada dunia menggambar semenjak Ino pertama kali membelikan Sai satu pak pensil warna di ulang tahunnya yang ketiga. Semenjak itu, setiap ada kesempatan, Sai akan menggunakan pensil warnanya untuk menggambar di mana pun! Lihat saja tembok apartemen ini, penuh coretan tangan Sai. Namun, Ino dan suaminya sepakat untuk membiarkan tembok rumah mereka apa adanya sampai Sai sudah lebih bisa diajari untuk selalu menggambar di kertas.

"Duh Anak Mama, gambarnya makin bagus, ya!" puji Ino sembari mengembalikan kertas gambar Sai. Biasanya, kalau Sai sudah beralih pada kertas lain, barulah Ino akan mengambil kertas tersebut dan mengumpulkannya ke dalam satu _clear file_ yang bagian depannya ia tulisi 'Sai's art'

"Papa _li'atin_ , Ma! Ya! Ya!" ujar Sai sembari meloncat-loncat. Bersamaan dengan itu, kertas gambarnya ia acung-acungkan ke atas.

Ino tersenyum sembari memusatkan perhatiannya pada laptop yang sudah menampilkan _wallpaper_ bergambar keluarga kecil mereka—keluarga Uchiha.

" _Nice timing_."

* * *

 **HANYA SEBATAS**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

Sebuah fanfiksi singkat yang ingin saya dedikasikan untuk **qunnyv19**.

 _(makasih untuk dukungannya selalu, Qunny! :heart: )_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Sai sudah berada di pangkuan Ino sambil saat layar di laptop berubah menjadi sosok pria berusia pertengahan tiga puluh. Pria tersebut tersenyum tipis, terutama setelah mendengar Sai berteriak sembari menunjuknya.

"Papa!"

"Ou, Sai. Apa kabar?"

"Elang, _wuungg_ _wuuungg_!" Sai dengan cepat mengangkat kertas yang tak lepas sama sekali dari genggamannya—sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Sai menggambar elang?" tanya sang ayah.

"Sai _nggambal_ elang~!" ujar Sai membeo ayahnya. "Terus yaa, ada _k'inci_. _K'incinya_ temenan- _menan_ sama elang."

Dari layar, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Tak ada respons lain yang ia berikan setelah satu ibu jari terangkat dalam keheningan. Hal ini memancing senyum Ino.

Wajah Sai dan Sasuke tak begitu berbeda jauh. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki rambut hitam dan mata hitam—membuat Ino terlihat berwarna sendiri di antara suami dan putranya. Temari—istri dari sahabat baik Ino—pernah berkata pada sang Nyonya Uchiha, _"Aku melihatmu seperti bunga di tengah kegelapan."_ Dan Ino tak bisa tak tertawa.

Sebagaimana perawakannya yang tampak kaku, Uchiha Sasuke memang susah mengekspresikan emosi—meski sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik. Syukurlah Sai tak terlalu meniru Sasuke di bagian itu. Sepanjang pengamatan Ino, sampai saat ia sudah berhasil mendidik Sai menjadi seorang anak yang cukup periang—meski Sai tak bisa langsung akrab pada orang baru. Setelah lebih dari tiga kali pertemuan, barulah Sai berani membuka diri. Akimichi Chouji tak lagi tak diacuhkan, sebaliknya sang Paman bertubuh gempal itu berubah menjadi Paman favorit Sai yang selalu membawakannya makanan enak dan dengan sabar mendengar cerita Sai.

Sang ayah tak boleh kalah kedudukannya ketimbang Paman Chouji, dong? Bisa gawat kalau nanti ada apa-apa, bukannya mengadu pada Sasuke, Sai malah lebih memilih cerita pada Chouji. Malas, kan, kalau nanti ada tetangga usil yang menggoda, "Ini anaknya Akimichi atau Uchiha, sih? Kok nempelnya sama Akimichi?"

 _Ugh. Big NO._

 _Katakan sesuatu yang lain! Puji dia!_ bujuk Ino hanya dengan menggerakkan bibirnya—tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Seolah mengerti, akhirnya Sasuke menambahkan, "Gambar Sai bagus, ya! Elangnya, _kincinya_."

Ada sedikit keraguan dalam nada Sasuke. Ino sudah hendak menjelaskan bahwa _'k'inci'_ yang dimaksud Sai adalah kelinci. Namun, biarlah. Toh saat itu, Sai sudah meletakkan kertas gambarnya di atas meja dan menarik laptopnya mendekat. Tentu saja, Ino tak membiarkannya, didorongnya sedikit laptop tersebut hingga tak terlalu dekat dengan wajah Sai.

"Papa, Papa," celoteh Sai lagi, "Papa cepat pulang. Terus Sai mau _wwwuuung-wuuung_ sama Papa."

Ino tertawa kecil pada awalnya. Betapa Sai menyukai saat-saat bersama dengan Sasuke. Tiap ada kesempatan, putra ciliknya itu akan meminta Sasuke untuk mengangkat dan memutar-mutarnya di udara. Seperti terbang!

(Syukurlah. Tampaknya posisi Sasuke masih aman sebagai pria nomor satu favorit Sai.)

"Aaaa."

Ino melihat suaminya itu menggaruk kepala belakang. Hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke saja, Ino bisa paham—ada sebersit perasaan bersalah becampur rindu yang terlihat di sana.

"Maaf, ya. Tapi minggu depan Papa sudah ada di rumah, kok," ujar Sasuke dengan lembut. "Sampai saat itu, Sai jadi anak baik, ya?"

"Sai anak baik, kok!"

"Oh, ya? Tadi Mama lihat kotak pensil warna Sai masih berantakan. Masih dipakai nggak?"

" _Massyiiihh_!" ujar Sai cepat sambil meloncat turun dari pangkuan Ino. Ia berlari cepat ke ruangan bermainnya yang ada di pojok ruangan—meninggalkan Ino dan Sasuke yang kini saling berhadapan.

"Uhm. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" ujar Sasuke memulai. Ia tidak canggung—memang begitulah caranya berinteraksi.

"Baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Makanmu teratur? Sudah makan?"

"Aku belum makan. Habis ini."

"Oke. Ada apa untuk makan malam?"

" _Bentou_ dari konbini. Apa lagi?"

Ino sedikit merengut. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Setidaknya untuk makan siang, Ino bisa memastikan bahwa Sasuke mendapat makanan yang lebih seimbang dengan adanya subsidi bekal dari perusahaan. Ino pernah meminta Sasuke mengambil foto bekal makan siang yang ia terima dari perusahaan dan Ino bisa bernapas lega mendapati bekal itu berisi nasi, sayur-mayur, dan daging-dagingan—entah ayam, ikan, daging sapi, ataupun babi. Bahkan terkadang ada sup miso termasuk di dalamnya! Lalu untuk makanan pencuci mulut, Ino selalu menyarankan Sasuke membeli buah. Entah sang suami melakukan instruksinya itu atau tidak.

"Terus, pekerjaan bagaimana? Lancar?"

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke menumpahkan keluh-kesahnya mengenai pekerjaan yang tengah ia lakukan. Proyek kali ini membuatnya harus pergi ke kota yang dari tempat tinggalnya membutuhkan waktu sekitar tiga jam perjalanan udara. Selama tiga minggu, ia harus terpisah dari istri dan anaknya. Sasuke tak terang-terangan menunjukkan bahwa ia tak suka, tapi entah bagaimana, Ino merasa bahwa Sasuke tak benar-benar ingin pergi meninggalkan rumah selama itu.

Ino sendiri sudah berhenti bekerja semenjak ia mengandung Sai. Sejak saat itu, Ino memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga sepenuhnya. Ia tak pernah menyesal. Toh saat ia merasa bosan, ada saja tingkah lucu Sai yang membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa. Ino sempat berpikir untuk melakukan bisnis secara _online_ , tapi ia menangguhkannya dengan berbagai macam alasan. _Mungkin nanti …._

" _Otsukaresamadesu_ ~!" seru Ino saat Sasuke selesai berbicara mengenai pekerjaannya.

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai, Ino." Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting, sampai saat ini kau sudah berusaha keras, 'kan? Aku dan Sai sangat berterimakasih, lho, atas kerja kerasmu."

Ino melihat raut wajah Sasuke terlihat sedikit membaik. Syukurlah, tampaknya Ino sudah memilih kata-kata yang tepat.

"Rasanya aku jadi semangat lagi …."

"Harus, dong! Kau harus selalu semangat, Papa!" Seolah teringat sesuatu, Ino menambahkan, "Oh, ya! Aku jadi ingat kejadian lucu waktu Sai bertemu dengan salah seorang guru TK kompleks sini."

"Kau membawanya jalan-jalan ke TK lagi? Kau nggak berniat memasukkan dia di usia sekarang, 'kan?"

Ino menggeleng cepat. Ia kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya. "Aku hanya bermaksud memperkenalkan Sai pada lingkungan TK. Biar pada saatnya dia nggak terlalu kaget. Kau sendiri tahu, Sai nggak semudah itu beradaptasi."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Tapi kemudian ia tak berkata apa-apa. Ino hanya melihat Sasuke sedikit merebahkan diri ke sandaran sofa yang empuk. Suaminya itu benar-benar terlihat kelelahan.

Yah—sudah jam delapan lewat kala itu. Sewaktu Ino menghubunginya lewat ponsel dan mengatakan hendak melakukan _video call_ melalui Skybee, Sasuke memang mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja pulang dari mengunjungi lokasi proyek. Ino memang sedikit merengek, tapi tampaknya Sasuke pun tak benar-benar keberatan. Jika melihat ekspresinya saat berbincang dengan Sai tadi, sedikitnya Ino bisa menduga, justru ini adalah waktu favorit Sasuke setelah seharian bekerja mengawasi proyek yang tengah berjalan.

"Lalu," ujar Sasuke lagi, kali ini ia membiarkan matanya terpejam ringan, "katamu tadi ada kejadian lucu?"

Ino tak mempermasalahkan sosok Sasuke yang sudah memejamkan mata. Ia tertawa cekikikan sendiri lalu memanggil Sai. Putranya itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh saat mendengar suara Ino.

"Sai, coba kaubilang pada Papa, siapa nama lengkapmu?"

Sesaat Sai memiringkan kepala. Meski dari posisinya sekarang, Sasuke tak bisa melihat sosok Sai yang tingginya pas-pasan dengan tinggi meja tempat laptop diletakkan, tapi Ino yakin bahwa Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara Sai.

"Uchihaha Sai!"

"Siapa?"

"Namaku Uchihaha Sai!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sai kembali berlari ke pojok ruangan dan kembali berkutat dengan kertas dan pensil warnanya. Ino sendiri sudah terbahak dan Sasuke sudah memelototkan mata.

"Kauajari apa anak kita, heh?"

"Aku nggak mengajarinya demikian!" seru Ino di sela tawanya. "Sepertinya ia memang masih kesulitan menyebutkan nama Uchiha secara benar. Kalau aku tak meralatnya, dia tak bisa berhenti di kata 'ha' pertama. Hahaha! _Uchihaha_! Aduh!"

" _Tsk_." Sasuke memang mendecih. Tapi tak lama ia pun tersenyum simpul. "Kau harus mengajarinya dengan benar, Ino. Penerus Uchiha harus bisa menyebutkan namanya secara benar."

"Ah~ _The proud of_ Uchiha- _sama_! Tenang, Bos! Nanti pada saatnya juga, Sai akan bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan benar."

"Kau nggak bermaksud membiarkannya tanpa meralatnya, 'kan?"

Ino memamerkan gigi sembari menggerakkan tangannya seakan hendak berkata _, Sudahlah._ Namun, bukan itu yang keluar dari mulut Ino selanjutnya.

"Kau makan dulu, gih. Kalau sudah, mandi sana! _Kucel_ begitu."

"Biar saja, toh nggak ada yang mau kutemui lagi setelah ini."

"Bagus. Kalau sampai ada, apalagi perempuan, kupastikan kau nggak selamat."

" _Hn_. Soal itu kau bisa tenang. Kau tahu kan, aku bersama Naruto di si—"

" _Kyaaa_! SasuNaru!"

"Heh!"

"Bercanda. Di mana mata-mataku yang satu itu?" Ino sedikit melongokkan kepala, berusaha mencari keberadaan si sosok berambut pirang yang sudah ia amanati, _'Kalau ada cewek yang berani macam-macam pada Sasuke, beritahu aku!'_ Dan selama dua minggu ini, tak ada laporan yang masuk.

"Pulang tadi langsung masuk kamarnya dan tidur. Atau mungkin sedang diam-diam teleponan dengan Sakura. Entahlah." Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan kepala. "Ya sudah, aku sudah boleh makan, 'kan, sekarang?

Ino sebetulnya tak perlu mata-mata, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat ia dan Sai kecewa. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya mencintainya—dan Sai. Namun, menggoda suaminya itu sudah menjadi candu sendiri untuk Ino.

"Iya. Makan yang banyak, ya! Jangan sampai pulang ke sini tinggal tulang." Ino tak memberi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk berkata-kata. Ia langsung meneriakkan nama Sai dan memberitahu putranya tersebut untuk mengucapkan salam pada sang ayah.

Sai merangkak naik ke pangkuan Ino dan kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Pa, Pa! Sai _gambal_ lagi!"

"Sai, sudah. Papa mau istirahat. Bilang apa?"

" _Uuung_? _Ittelasshai_?"

"Bukan itu. O—"

" _Oyashuuumiiiiiii_!"

" _Oyasumi_ , Sai. Besok telepon Papa lagi, ya? Dan ceritakan soal gambar barumu."

"IYAA!"

"Papa sayang Sai."

 _Usaha yang bagus, Sasuke. Jangan biarkan Chouji mengambil tempatmu di hati Sai. Pepeeeet terus. Jangan kasih longgar~_

"Sai juga sayang sama Papaaa!"

Pandangan Sasuke kemudian terarah pada Ino. Tanpa malu, sang Nyonya Uchiha pun berkata, "Aku juga menyayangimu, lho, Sasuke~!"

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke menjawab,

"Aku juga,Ino."

"Juga apa, Sasuke?"

Helaan napas Sasuke hanya membuat senyum Ino semakin lebar. Oh, kalau Sasuke ada di sampingnya saat ini, Ino pasti akan langsung memeluknya—mungkin sedikit menggodanya lebih lanjut dengan mencubit pinggangnya. Ino masih harus bersabar. Minggu depan ….

Untuk sekarang, cukup seperti ini. Berbalasan melalui kata.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Ino. _Oyasumi_."

Setelah menjawab dengan tawa sekadarnya dan satu gerakan mengusir, sambungan pun terputus. Ino beranjak turun dari tempat duduknya dan sembari menggandeng tangan Sai, ia berjalan ke pojok ruangan tempat mainan Sai disimpan. Beberapa saat, ia menemani Sai bermain sebelum putranya itu menguap.

Setelah membantu putranya menggosok gigi dan mengganti baju, Ino pun menuntun Sai ke tempat tidur. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sai untuk benar-benar terlelap setelah ia memejamkan mata.

Ino tak dapat menahan senyumnya lebih lama. Betapa ia menyayangi Sai. Betapa ia menyayangi keluarga kecilnya ini. Minggu depan, Sasuke juga akan kembali bergabung bersama mereka. Ino benar-benar tak sabar!

Dengan lembut, dibelainya rambut Sai. Lalu ia menundukkan kepala dan mengecup dahi putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Papa dan Mama juga menyayangimu, Sai. Sangat, sangat menyayangimu." Tangan Ino bergerak untuk merapikan selimut Sai. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan badan Sai yang tampak bergerak merespons ucapannya.

"Nah, selamat tidur, Uchiha Sai kesayangannya Papa-Mama. Semoga kau bermimpi indah …."

.

.

.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

Yash~ akhirnya selesai juga fanfict fluff-fluff ala-ala ini. Seperti yang udah kutulis di atas, fanfict ini kudedikasikan buat **qunnyv19**. Ide soal _fluff_ -nya, terus ide untuk mencampurkan sedikit teknologinya, juga _pair_ -nya, semua datang dari Qunny. Jadi … makasiiiih, Qunny sayaaang~ maaf lama banget aku baru bisa nyelesein fanfict ini. Semoga nggak terlalu mengecewakan :')

Dan soal cara Sai menyebutkan namanya 'Uchihaha Sai' itu saya terinspirasi pas lagi ngobrol sama atasan. Atasan saya punya anak masih balita, belum bisa nyebut namanya secara benar. Nama anak atasan saya itu Ogawa XXX (nama disamarkan), terus kata si atasan, si dedek ini kalau ditanya nama lengkapnya masih kesusahan dan malah bilang 'Ogawawa XXX'. _And I think it's very cute!_ Jadilah saya cuil sedikit dari situ. _Uchihahahahhahahahahaha_ ~~

Judulnya jangan tanya kenapa 'Hanya Sebatas', silakan bermain dengan imajinasi kalian. Wkwkwk /bilang aja emang lagi nggak bisa milih judul yang bener /plaked

Semoga teman-teman sekalian terhibur, ya! Dan kalau bisa, saya ingin dengar pendapat, pikiran, dan perasaan teman-teman tentang fanfiksi ini via review. Jangan _hanya sebatas_ baca, ya :P

 _With love,_

Suu.


End file.
